


What future holds

by Fuck_The_Gods



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron's face is so hilarious in that scene, Episode: s03e08 Separate Paths, Fluff, Giving birth scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: After witnessing that former slave giving birth, Agron and Nasir think about a family of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that this morning in the train, hope you'll like it because I had joy writing it :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

Despite the cold air of the night that was trying to make its way to their tent, Agron and Nasir felt nothing but the warmth of each other. Lying in each other's arms, limbs entangled and trying to regain their breath, they were content.

Agron learned to appreciate those peaceful, quiet moments. A little reprieve in the shitstorm that was their lives.

Agron knew since day one when he and his fellow gladiators turned against their master that they would be pursued, hunted even, without respite until they were all dead. But it didn't matter to them at the time, they were right in their desire for freedom and they cared little about the cost for it.

As the months passed, their number swelled with slaves fleeting their masters on their own accord, proving the rightfullness of their cause. But the number of their enemies grew as well. What were simple mercenaries at first, opposing no real threat to the rebellion, soon became a little army under the command of Gaius Claudius Glaber.

After several encounters, they eventually defeated him during a final battle in the temple at the foot of Vesuvius. After that they experienced victories after victories over several Roman generals such as Scrofa, Furius and Cossinius to name afew, liberating slaves and training them to become skilled warriors.

They were an army now, Agron gladly thought. A true army like Crixus always wanted them to be. They were now able to take on whatever Rome sent at them.

It was, however, without counting on the arrival of that man. The wealthiest man of the entire Republic. A man with such a cunning mind that he forced Spartacus and his rebellion to flee from Sinuessa en Valle, effectively trapping them on Melia Ridge.

That man, Marcus Crassus, was unlike any other they had to face before now and though it was difficult for him to admit it, even in the privacy of his own mind, Agron was impressed of the man. Afraid of him, he wouldn't dare to add. But that was what he felt. He was afraid that Crassus would be the one who would succeed to defeat them. He had the finacial means and the military experience to do so, after all.

Agron swallowed the lump raising in his throat as he watched Nasir in his arms. He watched the smaller man's eyelids dropping heavily as he stiffled a yawn with the back of his head before he nestled again comfortably in the strong embrace of the German.

Agron smiled fondly. He will never tire of this sight. What he wouldn't do to continue to do so for the rest of their days in this world. To be able to tangle his fingers in the thick mass of Nasir's hair. To run his hands along that beautiful, perfect, golden skin kissed by the sun. To kiss that hungry mouth, that sensitive neck. To simply lost himself in the love he felt for this man. His heart.

He once swore to Nasir that even the Gods wouldn't be able to wrest him from his arms and he meant it. He would fight every mortal and the Gods themselves to keep Nasir by his side, where he belonged.

Agron moved his hand, that was resting on Nasir's lower back until now, to removed the few strands of hair that were stuck with sweat on the Syrian's forehead so he could gently and lightly kiss it. Nasir stirred, unconciously leaning towards the touch but didn't wake up. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. Agron smiled back and kissed him again, just under his right eye on a thin scar that was there. Nasir stirred again, his smile widening.

Agron moved his lips to Nasir's cheek then his jaw. He kissed his way down until he reached Nasir's neck. He kissed and nipped the skin there then moved to the spot where he knew the smaller man was ticklish.

As expected Nasir jerked away, laughing. "Stop that, would you!", Nasir exclaimed between bits of laughter as he curled around himself to hide his weak spot.

"You would deny me some fun?", Agron asked with a mock pout. He took Nasir in his arms again and kept him in a firm hold as he hovered above him.

"I believe you had your fill of fun for this night", Nasir reasonned, still smiling.

Agron shook his head, clearly in disagreement with his lover's reply. "I will never--", he kissed him on the lips, "never have my fill of you", he countered and kissed him again with more purpose.

"Is it all that I am for you? A toy for your amusement?", Nasir asked playfully, lifting an eyebrow.

Agron took Nasir's chin in his hand, looking at him in the eye, brows furrowed. "You know you are not, Nasir. I am not some Roman shit that thin--" He was cut off when the Syrian took his head in his hands to bring him down and kiss him forcefully.

"I know, Agron. I know", he assured when they pulled apart. "It was merely a joke. A bad one", he added when Agron looked back at him with evident septicism written on his face. "You are the one who show me that I was more than that, that my life has worth and that that worth could not be valued with coin." Nasir dropped his gaze as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "I am alive because of you. I feel alive because of you", he confessed as he looked up to Agron, his eyes shining with love .

Agron didn't know what to say so he smiled instead. He smiled widely until his jaw ached, displaying his dimples. He leaned in and kissed Nasir with all the passion he was capable of and even more, hoping it would be enough to convey to his lover how he felt.

They continued to kiss and as the minutes passed by, hands started to wander. Gripping tightly Nasir's hips, Agron sat back on his heels, bringing the smaller man on his lap. He brought one of his hand up, following the line of Nasir's spine then down, grazing his nails on his way. Nasir shuddered as he kissed Agron with renewed arousal.

"Agron...", he pleaded.

The German could do nothing but answering the unspoken request. While one hand was eagerly fondling Nasir's ass, the other went between them. But before it reached its destination, a powerful, piercing bawling interrupted them suddenly, making them both startle.

They looked towards the entrance of the tent, searching the origin of the annoying sounds. The cries were coming from somewhere within the camp, not so far from their tent. Agron realized it probably was that baby he witnessed the birth of earlier that day.

"If he continues this way he will wake the entire camp", he chuckled, though a little annoyed by the interruption.

"He is hungry. He will stop once his stomach is full", Nasir said with confidence.

Agron looked back at his lover, surprised. "Do you hold much knowledge about babies?", he asked curious.

He never really thought about it but Nasir didn't talk about it either. But now it would make sense, he thought. As body slave, Nasir had various responsibilities. He was the one who would tend to the other slaves of the villa. He was responsible for their 'education', he would teach them to count and to speak common tongue if they were not familiar with it. He would tend to their wounds if Medicus was busy elsewhere. So it was only logical that he would also tend to the slaves that found themselves pregnant. It has been one of Kore's duty when she was still the personal slave of Crassus, after all.

"I know just enough to ensure the survival of the babe after the birth. The first days after the birth are always the most critical, for both the mother and the child", he explained. "My Dominus", Agron flinched at hearing the word coming from Nasir's mouth and Nasir sent him an apologetic smile after he kissed the grimace on Agron's face away, "he made Medicus teach me the basics of delivery; he wanted the babes to survive so they could become later his new slaves in replacement of the ones he would send to the mines because he judged them too old", he said bitterly, disgusted.

Agron hummed, thoughtful. "Lucrecia always made her slaves abort when she heard of pregnancy."

"How do you know?"

"Naevia told me"

Nasir gasped. "You mean she--"

"No, no! It never happened to her", he quickly said to reassure his lover and erase that look of horror from his face. "But since she was Lucrecia's personal slave, she could see and hear almost everything in the villa. That's how she know about Lucrecia's habits on the matter."

Nasir let out a sigh of relief. "I see. Well, I am relieved that she didn't have to endure such a thing, she suffered enough."

Agron nodded. Silence settled between them as they both thought about what had been just said. Outside silence reigned as well, the baby having calmed himself.

Agron noticed it. "You were right, he has stopped crying", he pointed out to Nasir with a smile.

Nasir returned the smile before he asked, "You didn't tell me how the delivery went. No problems at all?"

"No, it went smoothly for the most part, though I thought she would split the Heavens with her screams", he said.

"The act of giving birth is a painful one", Nasir replied, chuckling softly.

Agron nodded in agreement. "And a messy one! Blood everywhere along with other fluids I don't want to think about", he added with a shudder.

Nasir bursted into laughter upon hearing that before he muffled the sound with his hand so he could avoid awaking the entire camp. "Agron, the mighty gladiator from the East of the Rhine, afraid in the view of blood and cunt!", he mocked him.

"Fucking Syrian! Why do I bother to speak with you?", he wondered out loud in mock offence. Nasir simply smirked before leaning in to kiss Agron. The German would take that as an apology.

"I am grateful neither of us will have to go through that when we--", he started but cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say, eyes widening just slightly.

"When we what?", Nasir asked, his voice neutral and innocent but the German could see a glint of playfulness in his lover's eyes, proving that the Syrian already had a fair idea about what Agron almost said, confessed really. Nasir had always been good at reading people.

"I...uh...Nothing, I said nothing", he stuttered pitifuly as he felt heat rising up his neck and face.

"Agron?", Nasir murmured as he kissed him sweetly. "Tell me", he requested against the German's lips when they pulled apart after a long minute.

"Fuck", he muttered under his breath as he knew he had no way to escape this now. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he had no reason to be anxious, right? Nasir didn't seem to be upset or anything.

"It is just that watching that woman give birth make me realize some things I didn't know I wanted in my life", he said hesitantly but Nasir's smile only widened.

"I recall the day when my mother introduced Duro to me just after he was brought to this world and I remember the joy I felt then as I took him in my arms. I was young but I felt responsible for him. I vowed to myself that I would do the impossible to keep him from harm."

He paused and took a moment to study Nasir's face. He knew that him telling to Nasir of his memories of his youth was bittersweet for his lover since the Syrian recalled little of his own childhood. He avoided doing so as much as he could but now it was necessary. When he saw nothing similar to pain on Nasir's features, he continued.

"Those feelings were extraordinary for the boy that I was and were ones of the best I have ever felt. And I want to feel them again. I want", he stopped to take another steadying breath before he brought his hands to Nasir's head, rubbing lovingly his thumbs over his lover's cheeks. "I want a child with you", he admitted at last.

Nasir said nothing for a long moment, apparently lost in thought. Then he blinked, his gaze focusing on Agron again as he said, face and tone serious, "You do realize that we are both men, right? Conceiving a child would prove to be difficult", he added as he tried hard not to laugh.

Agron blinked in disbelief. Here he was confessing to his heart one of his deepest desire and Nasir's reaction was to joke? "Mood killer. I was being serious and emotional here and you ruined everything", he grumbled half-heartedly before he started laughing despite himself.

Nasir's laughter quickly followed. "Apologies", he said, though he didn't seem very repentant. His face returned serious as he added, "I am glad you feel that way, Agron because I grew up without a family and the mere thought of starting one with you fills my heart with so much love it would burst!", he said between kisses he bestowed all over his German's face, eyes welling up.

"I am so glad", was all that Agron could reply as too many emotions invaded him.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity but neither of them cared. Eventually Agron pulled back.

"We cannot know in advance what future holds for us. But I would gladly discover it, with you beside me."

"With you beside me", Nasir echoed.

And then they sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> But you didn't stay long by Nasir's side, did you Agron? :'(
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
